


The Legends Said...

by Siahposh



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Legends, M/M, Romance, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siahposh/pseuds/Siahposh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Legends Said,one day,a simple Soul will melt the powerful ice-berg...<br/>for my Girl Friend becuz i love her so much <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legends Said...

At first, Harold was like an iceberg -- cold, powerful & amazing, the most beautiful creature of the mother earth. Harold, the giant brilliant iceberg had the power to control mortals’ life, to save them, or let them suffer; Harold, the most powerful god of cyber net. The legend said at first, they were two: Harold the iceberg & Nathan the god of mercy. They were like brothers, like a soul in two bodies, the legend also said that Harold was in love with his brother, Nathan. Harold, always wanted to control the universe, to control mortals` life, his lovely sweet brother, always controlled his brother to make him better. Nathan made an angel, the name was the machine -- the machine was his favorite powerful angel who could fly all around the universe to control Harold, but one day, Harold killed the machine & rebuilt it. The machine became of his own & pagan gods found the truth about this new powerful angel. They punished Nathan. Nathan had reviled the secret to the mortals, and had to be killed as the punishment…in front of his brother and his lover . From that moment, finch made an oath to kill every single pagan. pagans found him, there was a war & he lost it, the pagans broke his wings & his body & imprisoned him into a useless body, a mortal body. Harold, the powerful God became a mortal so his angel, the machine soon joined his favorite master to save mortals life, as Nathan wanted . One day, Harold, the cold cold hearted ex-god found a human -- a very powerful & handsome life, with a bright soul. His eyes was like the ocean -- deep, calm, sometimes angry, sometimes dark as storms, but his soul was warm, warm & kind as the sun. Harold fell for him. he asked for his name "John ... the name is John" said the human and asked for his name, "the name is Harold, the god of hatred" said Harold & John smiled "you can`t be a god or the god of hatred, you have a big heart, Harold, you`re saving people" Harold wanted to deny but he couldn`t. He was drowned into his eyes. "then the name will be Finch … as the little useless bird with no sound", then again, John smiled "you`re a finch, but not a useless bird, mostly you`re an eagle, you can be the king of the sky…" Harold never said a word about his past, about Nathan, but John found the truth. "You were in love!!!John Said , Harold didn`t say anything. John smiled again, "love is the most beautiful feeling in this world, Finch, don't worry … I'm not gonna judge you” he said . That night Harold cried over his brother`s memory. One night, They have been trying to save some souls & demons attacked. They Could sense the power of Harold`s soul, they wanted his power. "I won`t let you touch my Finch" Said John , Demons shred John`s body. Harold cried, for the sake of gods he asked for his John`s soul, to be with him again … somehow, John came back to life. Harold knew gods wouldn`t answer his prays , then who did save the John?! "You`re not a human…you can`t be a human…” Said Harold , John smiled, one of his warm but sad smiles. “No, I'm not…” said John , Harold was afraid of this creature. "Then what are you ? tell me the truth!!! “ said Harold , Again John smiled, one his only sad smiles. "I'm fallen, Harold, it`s my punishment to be here, to serve human souls, I can`t come back to my home again, Harold...I'm John Reese, the God of broken hearts. I was fallen because I was in love with a mortal life, a woman … she died in a war between demons & humans," Harold knew that , had told about that war before. "to be honest, John…my true name is Harold but not finch…I'm Harold, the ice-berg…I'm the god of life, I can bring death & life, at the same time to mortals…I'm here because of my brother & his angel, the machine …” Said Harold , John touched his hand, "I knew Harold … I knew … I've met the machine … it was amazing …” Said John "so was my brother…" said Harold & touched the hand … "they`ll come after us … soon” Said Harold "don`t worry, Harold, I’ll protect you," John kept his promise, when the pagan gods came after them, John protected Harold, he killed most of them, he freed the machine, John killed the machine & rebuilt it & as his admin, as his master, ordered him to save Harold for the rest of his life. The gods killed John for his sins; Harold grieved for his friend for 2000years.

**GODS/BROTHER/SAVIOR/MASTER/LOVER/JOHN**

"it can`t be…you`re wrong…he`s dead!!!” Said Harold… The machine send an image, a Soldier with a bright smile, his eyes blue as the ocean, his soul warm as the sun, his smile … Harold wept, the god had answered his prays by creating a human for him -- a simple soul but warm as sun to make him melt. Harold, the iceberg, melting by his voice, by his eyes, by his touch …


End file.
